The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest
by Edward's Necrophiliac
Summary: Edward Cullen is a vampire who craves nothing but the sweetest blood. When he meets Bella, he instantly wants her. Will his dominative and intimidating ways get in between the hunt for her heart, trust and blood? AU-Dark/Mature.
1. Prolouge

**A/n: **I'M BACK. LOL. Did you guys SERIOUSLY think I'd leave forever? Hell no! I just needed a break from everything and well...I like to prank people : ) I'm back, and I'm not leaving for a good while. And to stay here, I'm going to only work on one project at a time. This one first. My first time at a Domward, so please, don't be too harsh when you comment :D I'll shut the -beep- up now and let you kids read. HAPPY READING!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

* * *

If I had known that danger was as close as to under my nose, I think I would've done something much sooner. I wouldn't be running deep into the forest, running for my life.

My heart pumped and thumped against my chest, and my breath came out in short puffs. My legs burned as I urged them on faster, my feet pounding against the cold, wet Earth.

I slipped, and fell face first into the floor. My hands shot out in front of me, and I only got some mud on my face. I groaned in pain and tried to get up, before _he _got to me.

"You're not fast enough, silly Bella," he muttered, coming over to me and grabbing me by my mud-caked shirt. His blood red eyes, staring back into my fearful brown ones. He was amazingly beautiful, but beauty was nothing but a weapon he used when he wanted something.

He used it on me.

And I felt so fucking stupid for falling for his tricks.

He smiled sadistically, and leaned in, sniffing me. "I couldn't care less if you were covered in bile, you'd still smell like sweet freesias. What have I been missing these past few decades?" he asked me. I knew it was a rhetorical question. I glared and was tempted to spit in his face.

"Put me down, you fucking beast!" I screeched, kicking at him and trying to get out of his grasp. His hold tightened, and he even had nerve to wrap a cold arm around my waist. "Don't fucking touch me! Get your disgusting hands away from me!"

Anger flashed in his eyes and I was suddenly terrified. My heart fluttered even faster and my eyes widened as I saw his lips curl. "You're lucky I don't have the heart to slap you silly. So if I were you, I'd shut the fuck up and stay that way until I give you permission to speak."

Quick as ever, I was on his back, his hands grabbing the back of my knees in a vice grip. "I'd close my eyes if I were you," he said, and I did.

Soon enough, it felt like we were zipping through the forest. Tears escaped my eyes. As we got farther and farther from the place that we just were, I could feel that my life itself was slipping right through my fingers…

* * *

**A/n: **That's just the prologue! I really hope it was well written and some people like it. I've been reading quite a lot of dark-fiction lately, and I wanted to test it out. So far, I'm having a blast! So please review! I'd like to continue writing, but I won't if no one gives me their insight. So please, please, please comment/review! Until tomorrow, guys : )

-Abercrappy and Bitch


	2. Chapter 1: What a Smile

**A/n: ***Growls* Only five reviews? Come on guys! You can do better than that! Luckily, I'm going to upload the first chapter, and if it doesn't at least get another reviews, well… Ima cry, and I'm going to take it down D: Don't make me do that! Yeah, threats aside, I present you the next chapter : )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

* * *

"Do you mind telling me why you turned Mike down?" Alice, my best friend, asked me as she sat on a bed with tweezers, plucking her eyebrows and massaging the skin soon after.

I had known Alice since junior year at high school. She was the new girl, I was the lonely one without any friends. We clicked instantly, and before we knew it, we were off to college together. Not that I minded. I loved Alice, she was like the sister I'd never had. So I was more than thrilled when she said that she wanted to share a small townhouse together.

"Because," I said, typing the remains of my essay that was do the next day, "I'm just not ready for dating. After Jake, I don't think I want to rush into the dating scene too quick. It's not me," I told her. I quickly finished the essay, saved it, and shut off my laptop.

"Well, we only have one life, don't you think? Why spend it acting one way, when you can be adventurous and look at other things that rock your boat?" Alice closed her compact and squeezed some lotion into her hands, spreading it atop of her eyebrows to reduce the soreness.

"Will you get off my case if I allow you to take me clubbing tomorrow night?" I bribed, knowing I'd regret it come Friday. I just knew it.. Alice squealed and bounced over to me, grabbing my hands and _still_ squealing.

"Really?! Do you mean it?!" I sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, Alice. I mean it. Just no stilettos, please," I begged. Alice groaned and rolled her bright blue eyes.

"But Bella!" she whined. I shook my head and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"No buts, Alice! No stilettos. Do you want me to die?" She giggled and shook her head.

"Silly, Bella. You won't die!" she said, my hand still over her mouth. I removed it and laughed a bit.

"You're crazy," I resulted with saying.

"And you need to live your life."

"Yeah, get out of here!" I said, kicking her backside and pointing to the door. She giggled and kissed my cheek before bidding goodnight and leaving the door slightly ajar after she left.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, trying to not think about the only think that clouded up my mind each day. _You'll just end up crying yourself to sleep, _I thought. I sighed once more and stood, stretching and walking over to my bed.

There was a soft meow that came from the door, and I looked down, seeing our cat, Burch, there. I have no clue how Alice came up with the name 'Burch.' It was hysterical, but it fit him, oddly enough. "Come here, Burch," I cooed, patting my lap.

He ran in and leaped into my lap, purring. I ran my hand through his fur and kissed his head.

Burch suddenly tensed. I looked down at him with confusion. He hissed, loudly. "Hey!" I called, "What's the matter with you?"

My heart thumped in my chest. The feeling of being watched came over me. I looked over to the window, and I almost screamed. But quick as ever, the image was gone. _I could've sworn there was a man there… _I shook my head and shut my eyes.

Just the coffee, Bella, just the coffee.

* * *

I awoke to Alice screaming my name. "What, Alice?!" I shouted back, fully awake and cranky.

"How do you want your eggs? Scrambled or sunny side up?" she asked, smiling innocently. I groaned and fell back against my mattress, covering my face with my pillow. "Come on!" she urged, "Hurry, before we're both late!"

I sat up and glared at her. "Alice, please? It's a Friday, just a few more minutes," I begged, wanting to go back to my mysterious dream. But she shook her head, smile still intact.

"Nope. And silly Bella, that only works for Sundays. So get your ass up and into the shower. I'll have you're outfit out before you're done. So go!" She pointed towards the bathroom, and I groaned, grabbing my towel and trudging towards the bathroom.

"Stupid Alice," I mumbled under my breath as I closed the door.

I turned the water on, stripped and stepped in. I sighed as the water pelted down my body, loosening up my tense muscles.

As I washed my hair, I played over what went on in my dream. It was a very awkward dream, to be quite honest. There was a man, and he was tall with amazing dark eyes. He was stunning and alluring. And at the precise moment he was about to yell out my name, Alice came in.

I growled as I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around myself. I wrung my hair out and walked out of the steamy washroom, staring at the ensemble that I was forced to wear today.

At least it wasn't _too _bad. Just some basic grey jeans and blue plaid tunic top. I sighed and put on a pair of panties and a bra, and slipped on the clothes after creaming my body.

I blow dried my hair quick, before Alice could attack it, and slipped it into a basic high pony tail, my bangs framing my face. I felt pretty today, and I smiled in the mirror.

"Stop right there, missy! Just a little bit of make up and some more curl to the back part of your hair. Please?" she plead. I sighed and nodded, letting her work her magic. "There, done!" she finally announced. I looked in the mirror and smacked my lips together. I actually felt beautiful. Which was a plus when if you woke up feeling really dead.

"Thanks, Alice," I said, grabbing her in my arms and kissing her spiky hair. She giggled and squeezed back.

"You're welcome, Bella. Now go! You'll be late! My class starts at nine, so I won't be in until later. Wanna do lunch?"

I walked out of the washroom and grabbed my necessities for class. I turned back to her and nodded. "You can pick today," I said, grabbing my purse.

"Alrighty!"

"Well, I'm off. Bye, Alice!"

"Bye, Bella!" she sang.

I walked out of the house and to my car, turning it on and driving out of the driveway.

The silence was deafening. I turned on the radio and the car filled with some mainstream music that I wouldn't dare listen to on a daily basis. But, I forgot my CDs at home, so I didn't exactly have a choice.

Chicago was actually a beautiful city. From the kind people, to the good food, it was overall a very nice place to live. Winter was sort of hectic, I had to admit. Sometimes I preferred to walk to classes, in the winter time, but I was in a rush today, so I didn't have a lot of time on my hands.

I pulled up to the college and grabbed my purse and jacket, slipping my arms through it and holding it tight to me. I looked down to Alice's choice of shoes, and sighed when she forced me into designer boots. They weren't exactly tall, but they weren't exactly short either.

_Get over it, Swan, _I chastised myself in my head. I stepped out into the wintery air and shivered. My bangs whipped from side to side from the wind and I scrunched my eyes, careful not to get any whipping snow into them.

I finally got inside and shivered again. "God, it's freezing," I muttered to myself. I looked up after checking if I had everything and froze.

There was a man sitting in one of the chairs.

His eyes were closed and I didn't think he was breathing. _…Is he dead..? _I crept towards his and timidly touched his arm.

He snapped his eyes open and I gasped, stumbling back. His eyes…they were so.. bright. They were a blood red, such a sudden contrast against his pale face.

He raked his eyes over my body and I glared at him. "Do you mind?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around me.

"My, aren't you a sassy one?" He smirked and my heart started to thump against my chest.

There was suddenly awkward silence. And I took that as the chance to finally look at him.

He was gorgeous.

He had tousled hair, not red, or brown, but more like a mixture of both. Like a penny. I decided to call him Penny Haired boy until I knew his real name.

He had strong features; a chiseled jaw and defined cheekbones. A nose so straight, a model would kill for it. Lips so plush and pink, they were just about kissable.

I swallowed hardly and glared at him, blushing when he caught me staring. "Well, I just came to check if you weren't dead. I have to go, bye," I growled out, turning around to make my escape.

His hand clamped down over mine, and my heart fluttered.

"You're not going to leave without giving me your name, are you?" he asked, smirk still intact.

"It's Bella," I told him plainly.

"Mine is Edward. A pleasure to meet you." He brought my hand to his mouth and planted a cool kiss against it. "I hope to see more of you, sweet Bella." He let my hand go, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked back to his chair, plopping down and just watching.

_What a creep, _I thought in my head. I shook my head and walked away, hoping I wasn't that late for my classes.

* * *

The day passed by in a blur. Either I wasn't paying attention, or today just went by quick. All day I was thinking about what had happened in the morning.

He was such a creeper. His eyes were so red and his skin was so pale. _Maybe he's albino? _

I sighed and gathered my things, ready to get to lunch with Alice. As I was walking out, I caught someone's eye.

My own eyes widened and he smiled, walking over to me. _Sweet Christ… _

"Hello, Bella," he greeted, smiling.

"Hi, Edward," I said back.

"Are you headed off to lunch now?"

"Yes, I'm meeting my friend and we're going to go together," I told him. I pursed my lips, feeling bad that I told him about it and didn't invite him. "You're welcome to join us, if you'd like," I offered, feeling kind of weird.

He shook his head. "No, no, that's fine. I don't want to intrude. I'm off to the library to finish some of my studies, so I'll be busy. Well, I'll see you around, Bella." And then he smiled.

It wasn't just an ordinary smile.

Oh, hell no.

It was a crooked smile. A smile that could make your knees weak and heart rate accelerate. I would forever have that image burned into the back of my head. I'd never forget it.

And instead of thinking, _what a creep, _I was thinking, _what a smile. _

* * *

**A/n: **I liked writing this chapter! It was lots of fun and I think I did pretty okay. Okay, guys, can I have at least another five reviews at the most? Pleaaaase? Oh, and what do you think about Edward? I want to know. Do you think he seems too Good Guy-ish to not inflict pain upon Bella, or that he's just getting started? Until (possibly) tonight guys!

-Abercrappy and Bitch


	3. Chapter 2: Guilty

**A/n: **Aw, fuck. Okay, so, I have been massive busy. I got grounded last week for retarded reasons but FINALLY the week is over and I can come back to writing. Hopefully I can write another chapter by tonight and get it in. I'm hoping. Thanks to all the reviews, faves, etc! Greatly appreciated and they all made me smile. Well, shutting up now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

* * *

"..And then he said, "Are you absolutely mad? It's December second and you're _already _worrying about New Years' presents and champagne?" The look on his face made it seem as if I was batshit insane. I swear, if he wasn't so damn good looking, I would've retorted with something witty and sarcastic." I poked at my chicken parmesan as I listened to Alice drone on about how some great looking guy questioned her quirky antics.

"Well, I do have to admit, Alice. Worrying about that now is sort of funky. We've got a long while to go. Let's just worry about Christmas before any of that. That way, come New Years, you won't be talking about Easter gifts and such," I told her, sipping some of my coke.

Alice huffed and rolled her eyes. "Easter? Are you for real? Come on, you know me better than that. More like Martin Luther King's birthday. Duh, Bella," she said. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or to hit her on the head.

I sighed. "Well, did you at least get his name?"

She shook her head and pouted. "No. I was too prideful to ask for it." I threw my hands up in the air.

"Oh, come on, Alice! Good looking, intelligent – "

"A smartass too," she added, snorting a little.

"He still seems sort of great," I threw back.

"Yeah, whatever. Eat your pasta, Swan," she said, pointing to it and narrowing her eyes at me. I smirked and ate my pasta smugly.

**

This Christmas would be the first time I'd be spending it here. Usually, Alice would go visit her family, and I'd go back down to Forks, Washington, to spend it with my father, Charlie. But Charlie, apparently, had found a sweet lady friend named Sue, and was travelling to Costa Rica with her to spend Christmas in the heat. I thought it was pretty sweet, considering that after my mother and him and split up, Charlie wasn't really into the whole dating thing. At the same time, it made me feel kind of pitiful. Charlie could pick up a chick, and yet here I was, at twenty-three, not even able to hit it off. Kind of sad, if you asked me.

Reluctantly, Alice agreed to spend Christmas with me. At the most, I wouldn't be spending it with Burch meowing like crazy and ready to rip my ears off.

"Remember, Bella," Alice had said to be before I walked out of the restaurant, "We're going clubbing tonight! So don't you make any plans with your homework. Don't even try, because you promised me!" I groaned as I replayed some scenario's in my head.

Me, at a club in some skanky get up, blushing like mad and some loser that was trying to get me to go home with him. I rolled my eyes and made it to my next class in a jiffy.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. I sat, took notes, handed in some projects and did some work that needed to be done. I even got a little bit of writing, which I rarely got because Alice trying to get me to get out more could actually take up to four hours. Crazy little pixie, she was.

"Shit, shit, shit," I muttered as I tried to make do with the many papers in my hand while walking down the stairs. If I wanted to get home before Alice so I could get some more time to myself, I had to rush. And I didn't have much time left.

I lost my footing, and I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for the fall. A hand had clamped down on my arm and I opened my eyes, looking around and gasping, trying to shrink away.

Edward was right there, staring at me intently. His eyes made it impossible to look away. The color of his irises scared me, to be quite honest. The blood red sent a shiver down my spine and trying to recoil away from his cold, hard touch.

"A thank you, would be nice," he said, a little annoyed at my staring.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and tried to settle my jumping nerves down. "T-Thanks. For saving me, I mean," I said quickly. A beautiful smile set upon his lips and he cocked his head to the side.

"What a clumsy one you are, hm?" I narrowed my eyes and ripped my arm away, bending to get my papers. I looked back to him.

"You don't know anything about me," I shot at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't. But would you be willing to allow me?"

"Allow you what?" I asked.

"Allow me to know you."

"Since when do you need permission to get to know someone. I thought charm and curiosity did it," I said, finally gathering all of my papers and folding them, stuffing them into my bag and crossing my arms.

"What if I charmed you?" Edward said, leaning in a little and smiling crookedly. _Get yourself under control, Swan! _I told my self.

His scent was so alluring. It didn't smell like the cheap cologne most men wore. It was natural. Musky and sweet, with a tinge of something spicy smelling. Weird, but he smelled delicious. That being said, if I or he leaned a little bit closer, I could already feel the cold temperature of his body. As if he was stored in a freezer and never warmed up.

"I'm…wha?" I asked him, a little dazed. His smirk widened and he leaned back, proud that he got my thoughts all jumbled up. _You little shit, _I wanted to growl at him. Trying to get me all messed up.

"I rest my case," he stated.

I turned around and began walking away from him. I was mad. I was mad at him, mad at myself – I was better than that, stronger.

After Jacob, I vowed that I wouldn't succumb unto other men. Make them come to me. Obviously that little proposition of mine was going downhill. And it pissed me off.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call out to me. I refused to turn around.

I hadn't even heard him run up to me, and I was already out of the stairway and in the parking lot, jogging to my car.

But quick as ever, Edward's hand was on my arm again. His hold was tight, and it kind of scared me a bit.

I looked up and bit my bottom lip, seeing his usually red eyes darken a little bit, and the hard line of his mouth. "Don't ever walk away from me when I'm talking to you," he demanded. My eyes widened and I tried to get away from him.

"Who the hell are you to tell me when I can and cannot walk away from whomever I feel like?" I spat back at him, the anger that never rose, now bubbling to the surface.

I wasn't sure if his eyes actually had turned to a coal black. I just knew that I was scared. Shitless. His hold tightened even more and I vowed right then and there that if I were to ever speak to him again, not to piss him off. I didn't want to end up in this predicament again. Ever.

His hand that was on my arm reached up to my head, and he grabbed my hair roughly, pulling my lips to his. _What the…fuck? _His lips were cold, hard and were needy against mine. It kind of made my a little bit hot, but this was wrong. Very, very wrong.

I tried to pull away from him, pushing against his chest and trying to stomp on his feet. But nothing was working. Tears rose to my eyes out of sheer frustration.

His cold tongue snuck out, and began probing against my lips. I refused to open to him. It'd just show him that anytime he felt, he could have his way with me. And that certainly was not a fucking option.

Finally, when he noticed I was having none of what he was trying to give me (even if he was trying to give me something), he pulled away, yet still kept his rough hold on my hair. He looked back at me, desire etched in his eyes. And it bothered me.

I resisted the urge to try and look to see if there was anyone around. "Your lips are mine," Edward said, in a husky voice. I also resisted the urge to spit in his face. "No one but myself is allowed to kiss you on your lips, do you understand that?"

I clamped my teeth together and refused to say anything. I could see he was getting angrier by the second, seeing fit that I wouldn't reply to his request. "Answer me, Isabella," he demanded.

"Yes, _master,_" I said, teeth still clenched and taunting him. He let go of my hair and pulled away from me.

"Glad we could understand each other. I shall see you later, my sweet," he mumbled in a soft tone, pressing his lips to mine once more before walking away from me.

_Don't fucking scream. _

_Do __**not **__fucking scream. _

Digging my nails into my palm, I turned around and walked to my car, getting in and fighting the urge to find that bastard and run him over.

**

"I know I have a dress in here somewhere," Alice said, digging around in her closet for a dress for me to wear.

I hadn't told Alice what had happened today. Hell, I didn't even want to think about it ever again.

Every time I'd think that I had completely forgotten about it, the searing kiss would pop back in my mind and my lips would burn. Disgusting.

"It's perfectly fine, Alice," I told her in a quiet tone. "I can just go with tights, a jean skirt and some random shirt. No big." She spun around, her hands on her hips. "Besides," I continued, "It's going to be cold tonight."

"I'll have none of that! You can wear your tights, but you're also wearing a dress. You promised," she said. _No, I just promised that I'd go. _

I refused to say anything and just let her do what she wanted. It didn't really matter to me, anymore. "I'm going to go watch some television," I decided, walking out of her room and to the couch, where Burch was.

Plopping down beside him, I began to scan some channels that were worthy of watching. I settled on for some news, reading about some murders, world records, the weather and such.

"It's that time of year again, and what better way to holly up the Christmas spirit than a murder? Yes, that's right. Just late last night, a young female in her twenties was found dead in her home. Police aren't sure what or who had attacked her. Reports say that the room she was found in was filled with blood and the body was mauled in an animalistic way. Memorial will be going out to her by the end of this week. Anne Johnson, CBS 2 news."

My eyes were as wide as saucers. I never really paid much attention to much murders. But thinking about Edward and his animalistic desire…made me sort of queasy.

I gulped and shut off the television, looking over at Burch and picking him up. "Maybe I'm just going crazy, eh, Burch?" he looked around the room, meowing. I patted his head and looked out the window.

"I've found it!" Alice suddenly shouted. I looked to the hallway and saw her, bright smile on her face and a smooth orange colored dress in her hands. "Pretty, isn't it?"

She held it up for me to speculate it. It was pretty. A soft piece of fabric on the right shoulder, would be the only thing holding the dress up. The design was intricate, especially right under the bust. It also looked comfy, and not skin tight. "It's beautiful," I told Alice. She squealed and did a little dance.

"Good! Now let's get dressed!"

**

Two hours, loads of hair curling, eye lining, and lip glossing later, we were finally ready and heading out of the door.

Alice looked especially beautiful with her teal dress that was held up by thin straps, with a lovely drape but the shoulder that then descended down into a t-bag design. Her hair was flared out, with a teal bobby pin holding back her bangs.

"I'm so excited!" Alice said as she walked over to her car, stepping into the drivers side. "It's been forever since we've gone clubbing together. Are you excited?"

To be honest, I didn't know. I was still in a sour mood from earlier today, and I wasn't exactly best when I was drunk. Not to mention that I was wearing heels. I sighed and smiled brightly for her. "Kinda. A little worried, but hey, that's me!" I said, laughing.

Alice laughed along with me and turned up the volume of her radio. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, humming to herself.

"Are you ready for the yummy boys, Bells?" Alice asked me as she turned into the parking lot of the club. I noticed the many people in line, all the girls in something skin tight and revealing, having the men just enjoying the view.

"No, not really," I told Alice, grabbing my clutch and unbuckling my seat belt. "I'm not really hear for the men, you know."

"Nonsense!" she said, getting out of her car and locking it up. "You're young, baby. You gotta live a little, you know? You're always cooped up, working non stop and studying. Just live a little, Bells."

I sighed and didn't say anything more as we walked into the club. I looked around and scrunched my nose. Sweat, alcohol and loads of scents wafted around me.

It was kind of revolting, but kind of calming. Minus the pounding music and the swarm of dancing bodies Alice and I had to work through, just to get a table. "Jesus," I muttered to myself as we sat ourselves at the table, looking around. "It's packed!" I yelled to Alice.

She nodded and pointed over to a bar. Normally, I would refuse. But… maybe I would take Alice's offer up. Live a little.

So I grabbed her hand and allowed her to walk me over to the bar, ready to drink myself into an oblivion.

* * *

**A/n: **Sorry I'm late. I got in trouble and shit and now I'm grounded again T_T This fucking blows. I think if I try not to get too distracted, I'll be able to pull in another chapter. Hopefully. I hope this makes up for the loss and crap. And don't ask me why Edward was acting so weird already. It kinda just flowed with me and I thought a hot kiss was necessary ;D Till next time, my little readers!


	4. Chapter 3: I Can't Seem to Let You Go

**Without further do, I appreciate the reviews and feedback for the last chapter, and this entire story. I just enjoy reading them each time I get another one. It's kind of like a crazy addiction I've got. Well, without further do, I present to you the next installment! Read on, kids!**

**I do not own Twilight. If I did, I would've stuck some twisted shit and a whole lot more sexy time. **

* * *

I didn't take me quite long to get bored with the alcohol drinking and the many men that requested me to dance with them. I had my reasons not to. A) I was wearing unstable shoes. B) I was semi-drunk, and C) my usual reserved, quiet self was now pumped with maddening confidence and adventure. Surely, someone would probably con me into leaving the horrendous club with them and get me to come home with them. And me being the pushover, would let them and it'd be a night full of awkward silence. I could see it already.

"Alice!" I shouted over to her, watching her talk to two good looking men. "Alice!" I tried again. She looked over to me, her eyes full of question. I fiddled with my fingers as I tried to sum up with a good enough excuse as to why I suddenly wanted to leave. "I'm just going to walk home now. I feel sort of…weird being here."

She instantly frowned and stood, enveloping me in her arms. "Alright! You got your keys, right?" I nodded and smiled a bit. "I'll see you later, 'kay, Bells?" I nodded again and quickly kissed her cheek, leaving the club soon after.

My body was etched with a light sheen of sweat, from the packed club. I fanned myself and opened my jacket, trying to let some of the cold, December air engulf my body and cool it down. I sighed and began walking the several blocks back to my home.

I stopped walking and turned around. It was just an instant reaction, knowing when someone was there. Your hands would become sweaty and your heart would pound against your ribcage and your mind would fill without quick thoughts and although all of that was happening within, you were immobile. I felt like that.

Swallowing, I gathered the courage to call out to whoever was out there. How cliché. A young female was in a dark alley, alone and out on a cold night. The bad guys would try to make a move on her, and right in the nick of time, her night in shining armor would come and save her. The only case with me, was that I had no knight. He was in Florida, fucking some blonde girl that was more fake than plastic.

"Who's there?" I called, my voice trembling. A loud bang erupted from the garbage dump on the far right of me. I looked towards it and tried to still my shaking hands. "Hello?" I tried again, my voice faintly growing stronger.

As if on cue, two young men came from either side and rested against the dumper, staring at me. They were both equally beautiful, yet intimidating. Options began to ring in my head, and I already knew that running was not one of them. "Hi there," one of them said.

I looked at him, studying his features. His skin was dead white, glowing from the light of the moon. His cheekbones were strong and defined, and his thin lips were curved into a sadistic smile. I looked into his eyes and if possible, my heart thumped faster. They were the same shade of red that Edward had. The man next to him also had the same colored eyes. _What the fuck is this?_

I did not reply back to him.

"Aw, are you shy?" he cooed at me, cocking his head to the side with his sick smile still intact. "That's alright. We'll just rip that right out of you." I forced back a shudder and slowly began walking back.

"Now, Felix, no need to scare her. Just look at the girl. Young, innocent – what more do you need?" the other man said. I looked at him and glared. He just flipped some strands of his black hair back. "What's your name, pretty one?" he asked.

"None of your fucking business," I suddenly spat at him. They both laughed and advanced forward, the one named Felix walking behind me and running his hand through my hair. "Don't touch me," I said harshly.

"Aw," Felix said in a soft voice, "She likes to appear as if she's touch. Isn't that adorable, Demetri?" Demetri laughed and leaned forward.

He inhaled and smiled. "Delicious," he whispered.

I reached up and slapped his cheek, my eyes widening as my hand came in contact with his cold, hard cheek. I swallowed and lowered my hand. Demetri sneered and bared his teeth.

_Scream, _I yelled at myself. And I did just that.

Felix's hand clamped around my mouth and he leaned into my ear, whispering threats and what they'd both do to me if I tried anything else. "Well take that innocence right from you, right now, if you don't shut the fuck up and do as we say, got that sweetheart?" Tears began to roll down my cheeks and all I could do was meekly nod.

I watched in horror as Demetri began to unbuckle his trousers, smiling at me. "Let her scream, Felix. Doesn't make a difference to me anymore," he said to Felix. Felix laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist, tight.

Demetri stepped forward and began to trail his hands up my dress. I shuddered and tried to plead him to stop with my tearful eyes. He gripped my tights and ripped them right from my body with excessive force. I squeaked with fear and tried to shrink back away from him. He laughed, clearly having fun with this.

He reached my underwear, and began tugging it down. I screamed into Felix's palm and reached up to kick Demetri in the face with my heel. He looked up at me, annoyed. Felix removed his hand from my waist and took a good grab at my hair, snarling at me.

"Just rip her dress off and work from there, you moron. What if someone hears us. You'll never get any," Felix said in a low voice to Demetri. Demetri then acted on it, ripping my dress and letting it fall silently to the floor.

My screams were stuck in my throat and I tried my best to shield my partially nude body away from him. I shut my eyes, not wanting to look at him as me took everything I had from me, in this simple act.

Demetri began to grind against my pelvis and I shuddered with pure disgust. "Feel that, baby girl? Do you feel what you do to me?" he whispered lovingly to me. Yet there was nothing lovingly about what was happening right now.

"Let her go, and maybe I'll spare your lives," someone said lowly. I was full out shuddering now, not caring if I was a trembling mess. Felix threw me harshly to the grown and turned around. I crawled away, bringing my knees up to my chest and trying to just somehow, get away.

I could hear screaming. I could hear snarling. I could hear fighting, and this all scared me to bits. The tears flooded from my eyes and I began to rock, telling myself to just wake the fuck up and that this was all just some psychotic nightmare that I was having. There was no clubbing, there was no dress, and there was no sick ass Demetri and Felix. This was all just a dream that needed to end. And soon.

"Bella?" a velvety voice whispered to me. I refused to look anywhere. _Just wake up. Come on, you can do it. Just wake up and it'll be okay. You'll get dressed, go to school, maybe the coffee shop after and go look at that job you wanted to get down by the local bookstore. But you need to wake the _fuck _up. _"Bella? Please, look at me," the voice called again. I shuddered as they placed a cold palm on my elbow and I looked up, ready to snap at that person.

I shrunk into the wall as I noticed that not only was it Edward who saved me, but as to how close he was. I could smell his breath and could see the concern fully etched in his eyes. "E-E…," I tried to make out. He shook his head and began rubbing my arm. "E-Edward," I cried out, scared. My arms reached out and I held him close to my body.

I didn't care that I hated him. I didn't care that he was a complete and utter bastard to me. But I just needed to hold someone. And that someone, oddly enough, was Edward.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure she'll wake up soon. Would you like some coffee or anything?" a high voice asked.

"No, I'm alright, thank you," a now low voice responded back.

"Okay. Well, I'll just go get something to eat and I'll be right back. Call me if you need anything." I heard the door click close.

I peeled my eyes open slowly, taking in my surroundings. I was back at home, in my room and in my soft bed. I sighed contentedly. It was just a dream, after all. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, looking around, happy just to be in my room for once in my life.

"You're awake," I heard. My head snapped towards the other side of my bed, and my heart began to race. What was _he _doing in _my _room? "I thought we actually lost you," Edward joked, uncrossing his arms.

"Why are you here?" I asked him softly.

"I'm not sure if you have issues with thanking people, but that's just my suspicion. Maybe it was a child trauma, or something. Or maybe it's just me you have problems thanking with," he said. I glared at him and looked down, instantly blushing. I was in my strapless bra and underwear. In front of him. I covered up. "No need," he said, "Considering I had to carry you back here just like that, right after you passed out on me."

"I… What happened last night?" I asked him, looking down into my lap.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "Well, for one, you were attacked. In a sense, it was nothing too serious. I was there just in time to rid those morons. I brought you home right after."

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I checked your ID in your purse. Your keys were in there too, and since your friend wasn't home just yet, I let myself in and brought you here," he explained. I nodded and looked up at him, smiling confusedly.

"I'm not getting it," I suddenly told him.

"Getting what?" He cocked his eyebrow and moved closer to me.

"One moment you're all mysterious and acting like a complete bastard, and the next you're pulling a knight in shining armor move and saving me. It's like you're two people at once. Do you have a severe personality disorder?" I asked him, jokingly.

He rolled his eyes and moved a little bit more closer to me. Our hands were touching now, and it felt like electric currents were running throughout my body. "And I simply adore how you're not in shock the moment you're awake, and you're joking. What? Are you unemotional?" he threw back.

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath.

He chuckled and put a finger under my chin. "I'm sorry. But the real question is, are you okay?" Normally, I was really scared of his dominative behavior. But just that simple question made my heart pound and it suddenly felt like someone other than Alice or my parents cared. And it felt good.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for saving me. I really appreciate it." His thumb traced my lips and he stared at me. I stared back.

"May I ask something?" he suddenly said.

I nodded.

"Did they kiss you?" his eyes hardening.

"No," I answered truthfully. In a heartbeat, they softened, and a beautiful smile braced his lips.

"Good."

He leaned in and set his lips on mine. Maybe I should've taken the right way – I should've pushed him away and told him no, that I wasn't ready for something like this because I didn't like him that way. But that would be lying. Then again, it was an off and on thing with him. Topsy-turvy, like Jacob had once said to me, when our relationship had sadly ended.

My lips moved in sync with his, and I reached up, tangling my hands in his hair and crawling onto his lap, the blanket falling away and my care going out the window. His hands rested on my hips and the feeling of cold against hot was slightly erotic. I pulled away to breathe, and his lips latched onto my throat, nipping lightly.

I sighed and wrapped my legs around his middle, holding him tight. "Jesus," I heard him mumble as his nose traced along my collarbone.

I couldn't understand why in the world I was going through this. I hated him. I hated him and his guts. He was controlling, did was he wanted – he was a bastard and I knew I shouldn't have thought differently just because he saved my life.

We knew each other for what? A day? Two?

Maybe the attraction was too much. It didn't really take a genius to realize that I was attracted to this man. And as much as I hated it, I loved it. He was beautiful, an amazing kisser and although he was a bastard, he sometimes knew what to say to make me smile.

I had a crush on Edward.

And it pissed me off, but made me happy.

He pushed me back against my mattress and his hands began to explore my stomach, reaching up and kissing me once more. The fire that burned between us was strong, and I kissed him harder, showing him what I needed and what I wanted.

Fuck it, if he was a bit controlling. We all had our flaws. And I wouldn't let that just stop what I kind of felt for him.

His tongue began tracing my lips and I let my tongue out to dance with his. He tasted better than he smelled. I moaned quietly as he began to massage my thighs, his tongue fighting with mine.

My alarm clock suddenly sounded off, not like it stopped us. The soothing voice of Nelly Furtado began to blare from the speakers, and Edward and I still continued kissing.

The kiss turned into something sweet, and I brought Edward closer to me, just needing him. "Fuck, Bella," he cursed, wrapping a hand in my hair and kissing around my face.

"I want you so bad," I mumbled into his ear.

And the music played on…

_Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
_

_And the sun was wondering  
If it should stay away for a day  
Till the feeling went away  
_

_And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
The rain forgot how to bring salvation  
The dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die…  
_

* * *

**Beautiful chapter? Me thinks so. I really liked it, and I took my time writing it. If you're wondering why Bella would suddenly jump from rape, to making out with hot, sexy, badass Edward, well she didn't exactly get raped. More like almost. So it doesn't have a really big impact on her. Maybe she should just be more careful… Too late for that, actually. **

**Edward, possibly bi-polar? Hm…maybe. He's not going to be all nice right now, ladies (and gents). I don't want to give too much away, so I won't ;) **

**I was honestly listening to that song, All Good Things Come to an End, on fucking repeat. It's addictive. No lie. Go check it out, if you want to listen to it while you read. Nelly Furtado, best chick ever. **

**Okay, so for reviews, can we at least have 15? I know, it's a long shot, but you guys can do it! I've seen the hits and faves and alerts xD Even if it's just a smiley face (Thanks to MicheLLen for that one, lol. I seriously loved it ;D). Okay, so 15 reviews? Come onnn! You guys can do it! I believe in you! Until next time, everybody! **


	5. Chapter 4: Overwhelming

**A/n: **HOLY SHIT. I am so sorry, everyone. But I fucked up my computer (again), and it took almost forever to get it fixed! I could barely sign on because my computer was infested with viruses. That being said, school has been real busy and all I can say is that I'm freaking ECSTATIC that I got it back, right before Christmas holiday! See ya down south :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

_

* * *

_

"You want anything to eat?" I asked Edward gruffly from the kitchen while I fixed myself a piece of toast and a coffee. I poured the coffee into the cup and made my way to the table. Needless to say, I was in a grumpy mood, mainly due to three things. I was sexually frustrated for one. I was lazy, and I was downright hungry. I almost shoveled the piece of toast into my mouth out of sheer hunger.

"No, thank you," Edward answered politely, staring at me as my fingers became all buttery. I licked my lips happily as I could feel the energy start to kick in. "That doesn't look one bit of appetizing," he added. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm beginning to think that you're on the road to anorexia. What _do _you eat?" I questioned. I sipped my cup of coffee and smiled at him. This whole, 'Friends with Edward' thing had taken a real great toll on me. I felt a little warmer towards him, especially after that kiss and how he saved me from the night before. I actually allowed him into my space. Even if at times, he could seem like some freaky dominative monster. But I'd learn to deal with that. Now was the time to patch up a good friendship with minor attractions.

I snorted. 'Minor.'

He cocked an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?" he asked me suddenly. I pursed my lips and wrapped my hands around my hot mug.

"This friendly bond we've managed to create. I like it." I smiled and he smiled back. Being friends was always better.

"As do I. Normally, I'm more into seclusion, other than going out and having friends. Actually, I don't remember the last time I actually had breakfast with someone other than myself," he mused.

"Technically, though, you're not eating. I am." I bit into my toast and gulped some coffee, watching over the mug as he rolled his eyes. "I'm assuming you met Alice?" I asked.

He looked up and smirked. "Yes, I have. I like her.

"She didn't start any rants about your clothes, did she?" I rolled my eyes at Alice. It was natural for her to pick up on someones fashion and either criticize it or embrace it with them. Not that Edward dresses badly.

"No. Why? Does my lack of fashion bother you?" he asked me, peering down to his black button down shirt and dark washed jeans. To be honest, it kind of turned me on. I was itching to rip off that shirt and run my hands across his defined stomach and chest. I bit my lips while trying to keep my muscles intact.

"No. I barely pay attention to things such as that," I decided with, taking a sip from my cup. I focused on the abstract painting above his head, to not meet his eyes. I was afraid that he'd see me ogling him and he'd call me out on it.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me again.

"About that painting," I said abruptly.

He turned around and scrutinized it. "What of it?"

"I barely remember how it showed up on my wall. It's weird. I mean, normally, when you get things, you remember where or who got it for you. Even little things. But I don't remember that painting. It's like.. when Alice and I just moved here, it just appeared there. Or maybe it was waiting for us."

"It's not weird. I can fully relate to that."

"I don't like waiting. It irks me. You're waiting in suspense forever and sometimes, you don't even realize what you were waiting for is right in front of your eyes," I said softly, staring at all the strokes and colors of the painting.

"I can also relate to that. Although, during my time of waiting, I've done very bad things. So maybe it's a punishment, to not realize what I was waiting for."

"You're not bad, Edward," I told him, me eyes locking with his.

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "You don't realize how bad I really am, Bella. You could never understand."

I narrowed my eyes. "I so can understand. Don't ever tell me I can't."

"I just did," he snapped.

"Well, I'm not listening," I came up with childishly.

"I enjoy our time together, but you just don't realize how bad I really am, how different and dangerous I can be. And it scares me. Because what if I went too far with you one day, scared you so much that you'd never be the same? How could I live with that? I've never had many friends and I don't want to screw that up. Are you understanding what I'm saying?" he asked me.

His furious face from last night was like a slap in the face.

I opened my mouth and closed it, not ready to say what I wanted to. There was no doubt, that I knew that Edward was different. Was he dangerous? Maybe, but weren't we all dangerous, at least at some parts of our life? Was he bad? No. He couldn't be that bad. He was… defensive, brash, empathetic, compassionate. But not bad. "You're only just a man," I concluded with a twisted smirk. "And that's all I'm going to say."

"What are you waiting for?" Edward suddenly asked me.

My face fell blank. What was it that I was looking for? Was it love? Was it comfort? Was it safety?

"I'm waiting… to stop waiting. I don't want to wait anymore. So I'm waiting, that one day, I'll finally find what I was looking for, and not have to feel this feeling anymore. Because I hate waiting. And I don't want to wait any longer."

Edward nodded his head, looking down at the table.

We both fell silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. I found it somewhat peaceful. It was a silence where we could just be together, and be apart, all at the same time. We were connected as one by bodily presence, but our minds were surely far apart, never able to communicate with one another because of the walls that we both built to protect us.

"What do you wait for?" I asked him quietly.

"For her," he responded.

"Her?" I looked at him and he stared back, gazing intently. His face twisted into a tortured expression.

"I want her so badly. She's everything I could ever imagine. Yet she's so far and near. And she wouldn't dare want to be with me, for what I am. But I can't help what I am, and I also can't help but wait for her heart to be mine. And I pity her, because I'm selfish, and I'm trying everything I can to get to her." His eyes tightened each time he said 'her.' I could only gaze back in shock. Who knew he had a lady friend that he was so in love with?

"What's her name?" I asked tentatively.

"Maria-Belle," he answered quietly, looking at the table now.

"Is she pretty?"

"A goddess. No one would ever be able to compare to her." Well… That kind of hurt. I thought he at least liked me somewhat after that kiss. And to hear that he was madly in love with this Maria-Belle and to push me aside kind of broke my confidence just a pinch.

"I wish you all the best with her, then," I said politely.

He nodded slowly.

I stood up and grabbed my plate and downed the rest of my coffee. "I need to get going soon. I'm just going to take a shower and get dressed. We can go then, alright?" He nodded again.

Sighing, I turned around and set the plate and cup into the sink.

_"And I go out into the garden and the birds begin to sing, and I am troubled by the thought of all the daylight they will bring. I think that I'll let somebody take me home again before the evening ends and I will forget with them that I knew you at all, that my love was underneath you making puddles on the ground. And that I sleep to the thought, of two people walking two steps forward always to the lives we've chosen, clicks and hums and sirens and the sun," _I heard him sing quietly to himself as I rounded the corner. I bit my lip as I let the over-whelming feelings attack my head.

All I could hope, was that this Maria-Belle would hurry the hell up and accept his request to a grand life with him, for I feared that I'd do something about it. Anything to just not feel this. Anything.

* * *

**A/n: **Confused Bella, how I love to play with her. Not the dirty way though, LOL. So this is short, I know, I know! But it was just SO good to not end it here! I have so much stored for later on. Next update? Maybe tomorrow? If I'm not too lazy. Hell, maybe even tonight. Depending on the reviews :3 I'm selfish, I know. So, please review. For the ones that are reading _Prude Turned Porn Star, _expect a surprise in the next few hours (:


	6. Chapter 5: This is For Keeps

**A/n: **Readers don't like delays, but they are inevitable. Especially if you get like a lot of emails each day from fanfiction and actually FORGET you even wrote anything. Story of my life. Anyways, I really appreciate all the reviews I got for the last chapter and I'm sorry for the late update! I'll try and put them in more frequently, but alas, I never do. Oh well, at least I still update! See you down South (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight.

* * *

_

"I can tell you're tense," Angela said quietly to me as I slipped into the seat beside her. I looked over to her and gave her a skeptical look. She blushed, looking down. "Sorry, it was just something that I observed."

"I am, actually." She looked up to me, pushing her black square rimmed glasses higher up on her nose. "So tense, you wouldn't believe." I sighed, running my hand across my temples and shutting my eyes. "God, I hate this," I said, muttering more to myself.

"Hate what?" Angela asked.

I looked to the table and rested my hands in my lap, thinking. "Have you ever felt so confused about a person to the point that you literally drive yourself insane?" I questioned. Angela giggled and nodded. "Cause that's seriously how I feel right now."

"I felt that way about Ben all the time. I was confused about everything. If he was the right guy, if he'd be a great boyfriend, if he felt the same way I do. All of that," she said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Then how'd you stop being so confused?" She smiled.

"It blew up all in my face and when it did, he just leaned into me, kissed me and said, "Ang, you worry so much. Are you bothered by the fact that you're the only woman I love and ever will love?" It pulls me through all the time. When I'm angry with him, happy, and even sad." I grinned at her, realizing how lucky she really was. She was pretty, smart and had a boyfriend who loved her. "But I think that if you really love someone, you shouldn't be confused. The only moment where you're allowed to be confused is when you haven't told them you love them yet. You'll be confused about your feelings, his feelings and the future. Other than that, love will get you through. That's how I see it at least," she said.

"Where were you when I was in dire need of a therapist for more than half my life?" I asked her, fully understanding what she just said. "Seriously." She laughed and shrugged. Classes had finally begun, so we stopped talking and began listening as the professor droned on about punctuation. After the class ended, Angela and I walked out, talking about the latest books and music. When it was time for her to depart, we both agreed that we should meet up for coffee sometime.

As I walked down the halls to get to my next class, I came across a pair of voices. They sounded like they were fighting. As I neared, I noticed that the male was Edward. He seemed furious. He was throwing up his hands in the air, running his hands through his tendrils and I could hear him chanting, "Someone help this woman." I would've laughed, if I didn't notice whom he was speaking to. At it'd be impossible to not notice her.

She was gorgeous. Tall, blonde, legs that ran for miles and skin so pale and smooth, she reminded me of a china doll. Her eyes were close and she was pressing her white hand to her forehead. As I stared at her angry demeanor, I felt my will crumble a little. Was this the infamous Maria-Belle that consumed Edward's thoughts? Was this beautiful woman the one that Edward could not escape from? I realized then and there, that I wouldn't even be able to compete with her. I had lost and I didn't even notice that were was a battle going on.

"Just come home Edward! You're wasting your time here! Why are you pretending that you could actually fit in here? Goddamn, Edward, just come home! Esme cries each and everyday! Not only is her son a human sipper, but it's like he's avoiding her. I bet you can't even phantom what that does to her," the blonde told Edward in an angry rush. I saw Edward tighten his fists by his side. I frowned, pitying the woman who went by the name of Esme.

"I **know**,Rosalie. Don't think that each day I don't. I know what I do to Mom, and how much it hurts her. But do you honestly think that I do it just for the sake of hurting her? I know what I'm fucking doing. And no, I won't come home. I won't come home unless she comes back with me," Edward said. The blonde, Rosalie, opened her mouth, ready to come back with a feisty reply, but she stopped. Her mouth closed and she tilted her head upwards and sniffed deeply. Edward did the same, and he turned around quickly, now full on staring at me. I had no time to hide.

"Damn human," I heard the woman say. I looked in disbelief from her to Edward. I wasn't sure what was going on. I was confused, and a little scared, to be honest. "What the hell are you doing eavesdropping, huh? Get the hell out of here!" she screamed at me. I shrunk back away, now looking at Edward.

"Can you just shut your goddamn mouth for at least a second, Rosalie?" Edward snapped. He looked back at me, walking my way. "Bella," he said in a cold tone. "Why are you here?"

"I-I… I was just going to my next class and I heard you guys talking…," I whispered. I was surprised he even heard me.

"What did you hear, you little witch?" Rosalie snarled.

"Rosalie!" Edward yelled. "That'll be enough!"

"You sure as hell don't tell me what to do," Rosalie retorted. "I'm not one of your little servants. Or your whores, at that." Rosalie looked towards me and gave me an evil grin.

"I'm ready to rip you limb from limb, Rosalie. Shut the fuck up," Edward threatened.

"Do it, then," she challenged. I took this as my moment to escape. I dropped my papers and bag, taking off in the direction I came. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to have to deal with the anger that was probably raging inside of him, all because I had heard him talking. But I didn't even understand! So was I really put to that much blame? All I knew was that some woman named Esme wanted Edward home! Was that too confidential? I couldn't even make sense of my thoughts anymore.

I reached the main doors and ran out into the freezing cold, immediately shivering in my thin blue sweater. I panted, feeling the burn in my lungs and the thundering of my heart. What the hell next? I couldn't go back in there. It was freezing and if I didn't do something quick, I'd probably die of hypothermia. "Oh God," I muttered to myself, realizing what a mess I was in.

"Here," I heard behind me. I felt a heavy jacket being thrown into my arms and I looked up at the person giving it to me. It was Edward. My eyes widened and I tried to give it back to him. "No," he said, "You need it much more than I do." I looked down and saw that all he was wearing was a thin black button up. And the sleeves were rolled upward. Wasn't he cold at all?

"Thank you," I whispered to him as I slid the jacket on, feeling a lot warmer.

"You're welcome." We stood in silence, watching the snow come down. "Do you want to get a coffee or something?" Edward asked in a calm voice after a moment of long silence.

I looked towards him and gave him a timid smile.

"Sure.

* * *

"I left home not too long ago," Edward said to me as I sipped on my large hot chocolate. "I couldn't stand being in a home alone while everyone else was off with their loved one. It saddened me."

I looked at the table, instantly knowing how he felt. Minus the fact that Edward could be scary, he didn't deserve the feeling of solitude. Not when most of the people he was around were couples. "If it makes you feel any better, I know how you feel. I used to be alone for a really long time. I didn't get over it, I think I just accepted it. I accepted the fact that I was alone, I didn't have a lover and maybe this is just how it's supposed to be. I stopped feeling sorry for myself after a while," I told him. He looked up and gave me a small smile.

"You're really special, you know," he said. I instantly blushed and looked down at my hands, feeling the heat radiate from the cup. "Beautiful, too." I looked into his eyes, not caring about how red and intimidating they were. "Very beautiful."

"Thank you, I don't get that a lot." I laughed nervously.

"You should," he replied.

"So, who was that blonde that was with you? She's gorgeous," I said.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. I swore I heard him say, "Only on the outside." "She's my brother's wife. She's alright to hang out with but God, it's a struggle to have her around for more than a year." He rolled his eyes again and rested his chin against his palm.

"Oh, for a second, I thought she was the Maria-Belle girl you told me about. She really is gorgeous," I told him plainly. He stared at me in disbelief, his eye twitching and his head jerking to the side a little. "What?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. Maria-Belle looks **nothing **like Rosalie. She's smaller, softer, a brunette with the most striking brown eyes and flawless pale skin. I'd even say she rivals Rosalie's beauty," Edward said with pride. I sighed and tried not to roll my eyes upward. Why did he always have t rub in the fact that this mysterious woman was one of the most beautiful women in the world? Especially to me. He didn't understand how much it bothered me just to hear him compliment her and yet she wasn't even here.

"Lucky her, huh?" I said in a mean tone as I stood up, handed him back his jacket and walked out of the store with my hot chocolate in my hand. I was always running from him; never able to stay in a constant place with him. I walked down the sidewalk in haste, trying to find my favorite bookstore so I could get to warmth and at least some serenity. It soon showed up and I jogged lightly to the door, hearing the familiar beep from the censor.

"Hi, Bella!" one of the employees, Katie, greeted me happily. She was only 16, recovering from leukemia and trying to live life at it's fullest. She had short brown hair that she kept in a messy disarray and pretty indigo eyes. She was sweet. "We have some new books for you near the back! Go check 'em out!" Katie said, encouraging me to go see them all. I laughed and walked to the back, smelling the familiar scent of pages. I grabbed a random book from the 'What's Hot?' pile and sat down in the purple bean bag chair, now reading the back.

By the time I reached the sixth chapter, I was hooked. It was about a young girl who stole books in Nazi Germany and her love for all things literature-based. I wanted to buy it, but I remembered that I had left my blasted purse at college, not even having a penny on me. I sighed, putting the book back and making a mental reminder to come back tomorrow and buy it. I left soon after, having no choice but to walk back home.

As I was walking back home, I passed by the little coffee shop that Edward and I went to before I stormed off. I bit my lip as I saw him, still sitting at our table. His head was down and his hands were weaved into his hair, marking his frustration. I walked near the door, brushing my hand against it. What would he think? Was he worrying about me? Was he tired of having to chase after me each time I ran from him? Or was he just waiting for the moment where I came back to him? Maybe he didn't even give a crap at all.

_And I'm a little bit lost without you, and I'm a bloody big mess inside. And I'm a little bit lost without you, but this ain't a love song, this is goodbye. _

I tried to keep the tears at bay as I realized that he probably didn't even care anymore. He was probably thinking about her. Wondering if she was okay, wondering if someone was currently holding her right now, lovingly.

I made my decision as I walked away from the door, tears rolling down my cold cheeks.

* * *

**A/n: **NOW it's getting good. Aw, poor Bella. So confused about the way she feels about Edward and if he even cares about her at all. And Edward, poor, poor Edward. Oh, well. Hopefully things will looks up for this lovely pair. And don't go thinking I haven't forgotten about him being a complete and utter danger ;) It's coming. Soon. Heh. That's what she said. Well, please leave me some feedback! Maybe if I'm not too lazy, I'll start the new chapter and we'll get it out sooner! : D Only reviews will tell! Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 6: The Boy Who Murdered Love

**A/n:** Kay, so a bunch of crap happened these past months. Graduated from school, bought my uniform for high school, helping a relative plan her wedding, yadda yadda yadda. Anyways, I here bring you the next chapter of this story! Enjoy! And remember to leave some feedback at the end! ;D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

"It's fate," Alice said to me as she walked over and brought my a large blanket to wrap my shivering body in. "No, seriously. What if I wasn't home? You would've been outside in the freezing cold and dying! It's fate that I was at home, just lounging around. By the way, what the hell were you doing in this weather without your jacket and keys?" she said and she plopped down in the love-seat across from me. She was right. It was fate that she was home to open the door for me. If not they would've found my body in front of my home.

"Ah," I debated, wondering if I really wanted to go over this, "it's a bit of a story." She sipped her tea and motioned me to continue with her free hand. Burch came and climbed up onto my lap and settled there. "Edward kind of took me out to coffee and we had a bit of a falling out and I left." Plain and simple – nothing more, nothing less.

"Edward? Like, the guy that brought you home, right?" I nodded. Her jaw dropped. "You're fucking batshit insane then!" she screamed. "How the hell do you just leave a good looking man like that by himself! And not to mention he must've been buying! Oh, come on, Bella. I know I taught you better than that." I rolled my eyes at her and bit my lip. How could I explain to her that it was worse than what it really sounded like? How could I explain to her that in such a short time, I managed to have somewhat feelings for someone I hated? And better yet, how could I explain to her that his heart already belonged to someone else, and not sound like I cared at all? I couldn't. If anyone knew me better, it was Alice. She read me like an open book. It was either tell Alice the whole story, or say nothing. And I had already gone too far. I was done for.

So that afternoon, I sat with Alice and told her everything. From how I met him to our real falling out. Surprisingly, she stayed quiet the whole entire time and didn't say anything while I spoke. When I finally finished, I sighed and rubbed at my forehead. "Well, that's that," I told her, "the truth and nothing but."

Her eyes widened a little in surprise. "That's a hell of a story. Sounds like some exotic Mexican soap opera, huh?" she giggled. I cracked a smile and shoved her. "What? I'm serious! It's so dramatic! You like the guy you hate, yet he loves another girl, but at the same time he's kind of playing you."

When she put it like that, it kind of sounded a lot better than what it was. I mean, she failed to remind us both that not only was Edward a little creepy, but he was super possessive. Not to mention that he had this bitch of a sister-in-law who scared the fucking shit out of me. Great.

"Sounds better than what it is," I told her truthfully. She gave me a sad smile. "Oh, come on, Ali. I don't need pity!"

"Oh, I know! It's just… the minute you actually seem happy, there's more drama added onto it. And if anyone deserves happiness entirely, it's you, Bella," she said quietly.

I stood and gave her a brief hug. She responded back with one of her bone crushing ones. "In all due time," I said in a very strained voice. Alice was tiny, but she sure as hell had the strength of a kung fu fighter. When she finally let go, I grabbed my blanket from the couch and wrapped it around my still cold body. "I'm headed off to bed tomorrow. There's going to be a lot of snow so I'm going to see if I can get there early." She nodded and picked up a very fat and tired Burch.

"Alright. If you leave before I wake up, tell me so I can get a jacket for you. I'm not going to classes tomorrow so you can even use my keys until you retrieve yours," she said. I nodded and bid her a goodnight before I went to my room.

Sighing, I fell onto my cold bed and shivered, wrapping myself in the blanket. Sometime later in the night, I mustered up the will to get under the covers and fall into a finally blissful sleep.

* * *

It was a rough morning. I could hear the sound of the strong wind against my window and not to mention I forgot to put on the heater so I was absolutely freezing. On top of that, my throat hurt like a bitch and I could already tell that this was just the beginning of a cold. _Oh, joy._

I padded over to the kitchen, rubbing my throat gingerly and resisting the urge to groan. Alice was at the head of the table, sipping her tea and reading a _Cosmo _magazine. She looked up at me as I entered and cocked a perfect eyebrow my way. "What did you do before you went to sleep?" she asked me, "chug a bottle of Jack?"

Narrowing my eyes, I answered, "No, Alice. Thanks for your concern though." I almost tripped on Burch's sleeping body by the sink and he hissed at me. Yeah. Great start.

"Hey, if you think about it, I could've **not **asked if you chugged a bottle!" she chirped. I rolled my eyes to the sink and grabbed a cup, filling it with hot water and sticking it quickly in the microwave. "Really though. If you're not feeling well, maybe you should take off. Especially with this storm. I don't think it's very smart, Bell." I shook my head at her and took out my steaming cup of water. I grabbed a tea bag and dropped it in, pushing it around with my spoon. "I'm serious."

"Alice, I can't. I really need to go to my classes and get my work done. I can't stay home one day, just because of a cold. I'm going and that's that." I grabbed my tea and went back to my room, ready to take on this treacherous day with not an ounce of hope.

* * *

Alice glared at me as I grabbed two scarves and weaved them around my small throat. I looked like I have a colorful tumor around my neck. I sighed and covered my hands with two pairs of gloves as well. Grabbing my bag, I pointed to the door. "Open, please," I said, my voice muffled and scratchy. She sighed by opened the door and watched me go into the storm. "Bye, Alice!" I tried to shout. I faintly heard the door close behind me.

The storm was horrendous. The wind bit at my entire face. It felt as if my skin was ripping and was being charred. I could barely breathe so I had to resort to breathing from my mouth which made the space around it condensed and made my body shake in cold.

I wasn't sure how far I had gone, for I had refused to look back. I didn't even know if I was going the right way anymore because everything was so white and cold and I couldn't see. Although, at some point, I could feel my body on the verge of falling. I was sure my temperature had spiked and I just didn't have the strength to continue waking in this. Nor did I have the strength to turn and go back. I just wanted to fall into the snow and be left in peace.

My mind couldn't comprehend if I had either fallen and was currently laying on the ground, or if my body was still walking but I just couldn't sense it. But I did hear something that set me a little uneasy. I heard a car. And a door slam. My body was immediately put into a stupor of fear and anxiety. What if I was on the floor? What if someone had found me in their car and came to gather my body? What if it was an axe murderer? _What if… what if… what if…_

"Bella!" I heard someone shout. I couldn't tell who it was. Maybe it was Edward. Maybe he had gotten over our fight and came to find me. Maybe he would take me home and into my warm bed and kiss me till I fell asleep. Maybe he would finally forget about this Maria-Belle and see that there was someone here for him, and that he no longer had to wait. _Maybe… maybe… maybe… _"Oh my God, Bella, are you alright?" the voice was Angela, and all hopes had suddenly fallen. "Please, Bella! We have to get you home!"

I registered Angela picking up my frail body and half dragging me over to her car. She laid me gently in the back see and wrapped a thick afghan around my shivering body. My eyes remained closed as I felt the car lurch and go into a smooth drive. "God, Bella. What were you doing in the freezing cold like that? You looked dead! I almost called the police due to a dead body on the sidewalk." I hummed incoherently and hid under the afghan. I didn't want to talk. My body was drained, tired. My throat was greatly parched and I just wasn't in the proper state of mind. I hoped that this was when Angela would stop talking so I'd just be able to sleep.

She did.

God bless her sweet soul.

* * *

It was unclear how long I slept. The blanket of unconsciousness welcomed me with open arms and my mind wanted to stay there for a little while longer, yet my body didn't. Too soon, I had opened my eyes to see my normally messy desk cleaned. The days events flooded back into my mind and I sighed in unease. Alice would no doubt berate me and tell me, _'I told you so,' _so many times that I wouldn't be able to count. Maybe if I tried to go back to sleep, it'd work. I swallowed to unclog my throat and sighed. That too still hurt.

My door opened and I was greeted with soup on a try with Alice holding it. Her lips were pursed and she refused to look at me. I sighed and sat myself up. "Alice," I began. With one hand, she swiftly balanced the tray and with the other, held her hand high. "No, really. Let me explain." She came over and sat the tray on my lap and looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry that I didn't just stay home. Seriously. I should've listened to you. But I didn't. And I'm sorry that I put you through the stress. It was reckless and stupid and –"

"The only thing that will make this better is, _I fucking **told **you so._" I smiled at her and she gave one back in return. "I made it for you, considering it's possibly the only thing you'll eat." I looked down at the soup and sighed in the aromas of it. I grabbed my spoon and took large spoonfuls greedily. "Good?" I nodded while slowing down a mouthful. I opened a small packet of crackers and dipped them in the soup.

"What did Angela say? I remember that she was the one who brought me back," I asked while I ate.

Alice sighed. "She said that she was close to calling the cops due to a dead body on the pavement. Poor girl was in hysterics when she came to me. She wasn't sure if you were dead because she said you had blacked out in her car. It took three cups of green tea, re-runs of _Cake Boss _and a lot of Burch lovin' to finally get her settled down. She left not too long ago." I nodded in understanding and drank the cup of water that was on my bed side table. "Bella, I think you should stay home again tomorrow. The weather guy said the storm will only get worse and I'm really worried about you. Hell, I don't think you should, you _will. _I won't risk my sanity having you out there like that. You're going to stay home and get better, okay?" she said. I cracked a smile.

"Kind of funny how you can be oh, so annoying, yet so right," I joked. She smacked my arm lightly.

"Watch it, Swan. Just cause I basically inhale _Cosmos _and fabrics on a daily basis, doesn't mean I'm never right. I'm Alice. I'm always right." I laughed and snuggled into my bed a little more.

For the rest of the day, Alice and I watched cheesy movies like both _Dirty Dancing _movies and _Pretty Woman _on the small portable television. Burch soon came and joined us too.

A little later though, when it started to darken, Alice had taken it her cue to let me get some rest. She grabbed the tray and portable T.V with her and bid me goodnight. Burch stayed with me by my side as I fell in and out of a hazy slumber.

* * *

I stayed home the next day. And all too soon, the storm was beginning to clear up, so I was able to go back to school. I still needed to get my books and other things that I had left at school. I sighed as I pulled over a sweater with some jeans and my boots. Alice was sleeping, for her classes didn't start later. Lucky bitch.

I left the door how it was, considering I had no keys and made sure I was completely okay while walking to school. I got there in a good time. My cheeks were frozen beyond belief, but I was alive.

My first step was to find out where the fuck my stuff was. So I went over to the office and got all the information. They had my keys and my books with them, so that was given to me without any issue. My car though, was another issue. It was buried in snow and hasn't been touched. So I'd have to find the time in me to actually go and wipe of all that blasted snow.

As I was leaving the office, a sudden chill ran quickly down my spine. My eyes connected with various colors of red and brown mixed together. Immediately, my heart began to race, and I didn't even have to look into his eyes to know who it already was. Trying to hide a blush, I looked down to my boots. I could tell he was burning a hole in my head with his gaze, but I passed by him as if he didn't matter.

The door quietly clicked behind me, and I sighed. I only knew this guy for two days and already I was wondering about him? I shook the stupid thoughts out of my head and pulled down my shirt, holding my head high.

From this moment on, I promised myself that I wouldn't associate myself with him no more. He was only a block towards my road of success and that just didn't pass in my book. Quite frankly, if you were a distraction, you weren't half my time. Which Edward exactly was. I strutted down the empty hall, getting to my class. I refused to look back to see if he was staring while I walked away.

* * *

A whole month had pass, uneventfully, that is. After my resolution, I continued to go to my classes without so much giving Edward the satisfaction of a glance. One too many times, he'd try to corner me but I would always find a way to get away. By the time Christmas had rolled around, we both accepted the fact that we were going to ignore one another. To me, that was perfectly fine because it made my job a whole lot more easier. I could concentrate on my studies a lot more easier, and other important things.

I was so ahead of my work, that I could actually enjoy Christmas stress free with Alice. I loved all her gifts, no matter how ostentatious they were. She had given me a new cell phone, a lot of clothes, a _Fendi _bag and a new cookbook. I actually felt sorry after I gave her my gifts. But she assured me that she loved them and she loved spending all this time with me. We both got a little teary eyed so we then decided to spend the day watching old movies, eating junk and occasionally spreading the holiday joy to our parents, friends and co-workers by phone.

It was now officially a week after New Year's and to be honest, the new year had already begun well. A lot of my professors were happy with my work and I seemed to be doing amazing. I was guaranteed a spot as a high top editor for a notorious publishing branch, I was sure. Sadly, I still had to complete all my courses and do well for the next two years when I finally completed my major and other courses.

My relationship with Edward was now completely non existing. Majority of the time, I never even though about him. But something was different this time. I wasn't sure if it was something in the air, my choice of clothing, or the weather. Which all seemed pretty normal to me. But as I walked into class that one morning, I noticed him staring at me.

This was different though. Suddenly, I was scared. My eyes widened and I hurried to my desk.

For the rest of the class, my pencil tapped quickly against my desk, my leg bouncing. Angela kept giving me odd glances but I refused to look her way. Four desks away from her, was Edward. I was one hundred percent sure that he was looking my way. I was more sure that he could hear the way my heart pumped fearfully. That scared me even more.

The minute the class was over, I jumped and grabbed my things, rushing out. A bunch of students watched as I ran past them. My breath was coming out in puffs as I ran all the way to the entrance and out the door.

I sighed as realized it was only me out here. The snow was coming down quietly, slowly. I smiled peacefully as I willed my heart to calm down.

Ever heard that saying, "listen to your heart?"

Maybe I should've listened to the way my heart told me to run.

Maybe I should've listened to the way my heart warned me to turn around.

Maybe I should've listened to my heart when it told me to scream as I suddenly realized that Edward coming my way, pure murder etched in his eyes.

_Maybe, maybe, maybe…_

A splatter of blood on the pure white snow was the last thing I saw.

* * *

**A/n: **And so it fucking BEGINS! I apologize for such the delay! D: A lot of stuff has happened since the last update and I haven't been able to make that much time to dedicate myself to my writing. What a great person I am.

Alright, so you guys have been pretty good with the reviews, so I really hope this makes up for the late update AND how good you guys have been to me. If not, well, then you'll just have to wait!

Ladies (and gents ;D), please fasten your seatbelts. We are now boarding 'Dominant Edward Has Now Come Out to Freaking Play.' Have a safe ride! Leave meh some love!


End file.
